Aurora Nights
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Hiccup & Astrid spend some much deserved alone time together after they rescue a bunch of baby Dragons from an accidental fire that happened earlier that day. As they get intimate with each other, the sky becomes lit up by the beautiful Aurora in the distance that makes everything all the more romantic. A Hiccstrid fluff story for you all to enjoy Read & Review :)


Aurora Nights

Berk was silent as Hiccup & Astrid sat together peacefully at the edge of a cliff by the waterfront of the island that warm soft night.

They had finally gotten some alone time together after running around the entire Island rescuing baby Dragons from being killed in a horrible fire that one of the local Dragons accidentally set off.

"Finally...Alone at last." Hiccup sighed as he brought Astrid closer to his body and snuggled up to her, "I never thought we would have some alone time ever again after what happened today."

"Well we had to make sure those babies were taken care of, but I understand what you mean Hiccup... I missed this _**A LOT**_." Astrid replied as she took her and stroked Hiccup's cheek gently.

Toothless and Stormfly were curled up together like a pair of cats and slept quite peacefully as the couple star gazed together. Truly making their time together sacred and alone so that they can be more intimate with each other without Human or Dragon eyes watching them.

Snuggled up close, Astrid suddenly smiled and guided Hiccup's head towards the horizon where they saw the blossoming of the Aurora. Lighting the sky with blues, purples, and greens like Freya was granting them a perfect night together.

"How beautiful...It reminds me of that night when you restored my family's name in front of the entire village." Astrid recalled as she lowered her hand from his cheek and stroked his chest with affection.

Hiccup remembered that event all too clearly, "Yeah, we had quite the time getting the Flightmare off of Berk and into the wild again. I was just thankful that you didn't get killed by it like your Uncle Finn did... I wouldn't know what to do if that happen."

"Which Is why I'm glad that I decided to drag you along with me to help me with the Flightmare. Even though I thought I could handle the situation by myself..." Astrid admitted chuckling with embarrassment.

Hiccup brought his hand up to her chin and stroked her lips with his thumb, feeling the warmth that came from her soft pink lips.

Smiling Hiccup said to her, "You know that I would do anything to save you right Astrid?"

"Of course I do..." Astrid replied nodding and leaning closer towards his lips, Hiccup obliged her by bringing her closer to his body with his hand and soon enough they were sharing a tender embrace together.

When they broke apart, Hiccup and Astrid laid down together on the soft grass. Hiccup had his arms wrapped around Astrid like a protective blanket and Astrid leaned her head upon his shoulder like a blanket and wrapped her arms around him to keep them warm.

The Aurora had gotten brighter and it almost seemed like it was dancing in the air in front of them in the diamond sky.

"Wow...I don't think we could have chosen a better night to spend some alone time together." Hiccup admitted to Astrid as he stroked her head.

Astrid smiled, "I know, everything just seems so perfect that it's hard to believe that we had so many crazy events today."

"I guess that's the power of the Aurora. It reminds us that we will always have time to share these special moments together alone. So that we can show each other how much we love each other and not get disturbed by anyone or by any Dragon." Hiccup stated.

Astrid agreed with Hiccup with a soft kiss upon his lips and she curled up next to Hiccup. Drifting into a soft and silent slumber.

Hiccup was barely keeping his eyes open and decided to finally let himself go as he kissed Astrid one more time on her lips and forehead softly as he fell asleep.

The young Viking couple fell asleep underneath the diamond and Aurora filled sky with only each other as their comfort and warmth.


End file.
